Benjamin Mayhew IX
Benjamin IX was the Protector of Grayson in the late 19th and early 20th Century PD. He was well known as the architect of the Mayhew Restoration, leading his people into a new age of progress and interstellar cooperation. Biography Benjamin Bernard Jason Mayhew was born on December 21, 1871 PD on Grayson as a direct descendant of Oliver Mayhew I. In his youth, he was sent to the Harvard University campus in Bogota on Old Earth for six years. It was during this time that he relaxed his views about the roles of men and women. During this time, he also became a student of ancient Earth history. He became Protector in 1898 PD; ever since then, Chancellor Henry Prestwick was an opponent of his. In 1903 PD, after half a decade as head of the Church and the Grayson government, he kept a more open mind about the role of gender in the Star Kingdom of Manticore, knowing that to keep an ally such as Manticore, he would need to put aside his society's cultural differences with their allies. He briefed his higher ranking officers and other officials about what to expect with Manticore. He believed that the alliance with Manticore was good thing, feeling that Grayson needed a stronger executive than Chancellor Prestwick in the coming years. He got a majority in the Chamber, and got the Council of Elders in line. Yet, he needed the Grayson Space Navy to back him up, because he was winning by a very slim majority in the Chamber. He hoped that his actions would not hurt his family, but knew that the alliance would greatly help Grayson. Mayhew attended a meeting to discuss Captain Honor Harrington's requests, which he knew was the best action to help defend Grayson. When she arrived at his home, he was a little unnerved that she was about twenty centimeters taller than him, and brought along Nimitz, her treecat. After the formal introductions, he started to realize that he was wrong about her, as she was easy to get along with, and Nimitz was a big hit with his family. When the Brotherhood of Maccabeus attacked, Benjamin IX protected his family and Harrington by taking Captain Fox's pistol and covering Harrington when she was injured. The Protector and his family escaped without any injuries. Afterwards, he contacted Harrington aboard [[HMS Fearless (CA-286)|HMS Fearless]] to get an update on her and Nimitz's status. He also informed her of his cousin's association with the Brotherhood, and their plot to replace him with Jared. He also showed her a security camera video of Harrington and Nimitz saving his family, which was being replayed all over Grayson. The Protector also had a talk with the new High Admiral, Leon Garret, telling him to treat Captain Harrington with respect, and that she was working to help Grayson. In the aftermath of the Second Battle of Yeltsin's Star, Protector Mayhew attended a meeting on the [[HMS Reliant|HMS Reliant]] where Captain Harrington was named to the Earldom of Harrington and knighted into the Order of King Roger. He also named Harrington the Steadholder of Harrington Steading and presented her with the Star of Grayson. ( ) In June 1922 PD he became the first Protector to make an interstellar state visit, when he went to the Manticore System to sign the peace treaty ending the Second Havenite-Manticoran War. During the visit he attended the wedding of Crown Prince Roger Winton and Rivka Rosenfeld. ( ) Family and Friends He was the fifth cousin of High Admiral Bernard Yanakov, whom he called Bernie. He also had a cousin named Jared Mayhew, with whom he did not share a good relationship. His grandfather had Benjamin and his father educated off world, which helped contributing to their more lenient view on gender. His uncle was Oliver Mayhew, Jared's father. Benjamin also had a brother twelve years his junior named Michael. Katherine Mayhew was his first, Elaine Mayhew his second wife. He treated them with more kindness than was typical for a Grayson husband. Benjamin thought of his former Protectorate Security Detachment commander, Howard Clinkscales, as a wizened old uncle. ( ) Honor Harrington and her parents were such good friends of the Protector and his family that Honor became an unofficial 'Aunt' to their children. ( ) Children Between his two wives, Benjamin sired many children ( ): # Rachel – born of Katherine, the eldest, attended the Royal Manticoran Naval Academy. First Grayson child to be adopted by a treecat # Jeanette – born of Elaine # Theresa – born of Katherine # Honor – born of Elaine, Honor Harrington's goddaughter # Alexandra – born of Katherine, Allison and Alfred Harrington's goddaughter # Bernard Raoul – born of Katherine, Heir Apparent to the Sword # Lawrence Hamish William – born of Elaine # Arabella Allison Wainright – born of Katherine Character and traits To the irritation of some of the more traditional Graysons, Benjamin IX was an accomplished gardener specializing in floriculture and flower arrangement, a traditionally female trade on his world. ( ) References Mayhew IX, Benjamin Mayhew IX, Benjamin Mayhew IX, Benjamin Category:Protectors of Grayson Category:Mayhew Clan